


Unknown

by night1947



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 来源：DCCP：小蝴蝶哈警告：RAPE;没有爱;OOC；我不知道我在写什么。蛋蛋的点文





	Unknown

“我是权戒者，辛迪加的一员。”  
绿灯侠被捏碎了持戒的手腕，哈罗德得到他时被反复告知他已无害，他记得乔纳森离开时露出不怀好意的笑容，他总是不怀好意。权戒的绿光尽职尽责的将灯侠钉在地上，冷漠嫌恶的声音催促他继续，哈罗德的双手还是抖的厉害，但他终于撕开了绿灯侠的制服，而哈尔•乔丹被锁在层叠的枷锁下无法反抗。  
“这个世界属于我们。”  
“你念这个是壮胆吗？”被制服的男人发出一声嗤笑，他嘴角的破口还在流血，脸颊被迫抵在地面，说话的声音有些模糊，语气却平稳自傲的像是胜者，“你叫什么名字？”  
哈罗德被他沾着血的微笑刺的眼睛发酸，“我是权戒者。”  
“名字？”  
“哈罗德•乔丹。”他下意识就回答了他，绿灯难以相信似的骂了一句，他反应过来，随后感到屈辱与暴怒。绿灯的声音听起来毫无畏惧又理所应当，而他焦躁不安满怀惊惧，想起被给予自身的痛楚，他们总不放过他，连这个囚徒也是，“闭嘴！蠢货。”  
从权戒中涌出的触手堵住了灯侠的嘴，哈罗德控制不住的发抖，苍白的面孔上泛起浅薄的红晕，他自己都分不清是因渴望还是愤怒。心中有熟悉的抽痛感，他当然知道他们把灯侠交给他的目的，他们不过是想再一次羞辱他，在他拒绝以后，每一次都……他再也不想忍受。  
他看向绿灯赤裸的脊背，蝴蝶骨轮廓鲜明而美妙，哈罗德用手覆上那块皮肤，就像绿灯在他手下颤动。  
那真是太棒了。哈罗德扯出笑容嘴角却止不住的向下撇去，眼眶泛酸，乔纳森说绿灯倒下的姿态远比他的可怜样美观。他的脊背永远挺的笔直，拥有受自己控制的巨大力量，连戒指中涌现的光都满载了生机与斗志。他所拥有的一切让他显得越发不堪，但如今他在他的控制之下。  
哈罗德握上绿灯的腰，权戒的造物随他的意识托起了绿灯的身体，他想将他固定成跪伏的卑微姿态，无畏者将任他所为。当哈罗德向他体内推进手指时终于得到了他期待的挣扎。灯侠在他手下颤抖着，被钉在地板上的双手勒得惨白泛青，他发出模糊不清的哀鸣，听起来就像是他自己昔日的惨嚎。  
侵略者内因涌上巨大的快意。  
那就像是他，哈罗德掐揉绿灯的身体，他闭着眼睛吻上微凉的皮肤，在背肌上咬出浅红的痕迹，荧绿的造物强行挤进了灯侠的体内，他在他躯体猛然绷紧时发出笑声，毫不留情的用力咬上绿灯的后颈。哈罗德伏在他身上，伸手抚弄他因疼痛萎靡的脆弱，绿灯在他开始套弄时发出像是呛到的喘息，哈罗德知道他会放松下来，因为他知道受到强迫的痛楚有多剧烈。  
他放松下来。  
哈罗德撤去玩具，挺进灯侠身体时犹豫着是否要听听囚徒的惨叫，他不想看到他的脸，却仍臆想那张面孔上会露出的表情。他捉住绿灯被抬高的腰肢耸动，而松开口枷后，绿灯并没有吐出一丝惨叫。  
“为了什么？”绿灯质问他邪恶的同位体，哈罗德被他毫无畏惧又理所当然的语气刺痛发抖，仿佛看见了所有人的不屑笑意。他眼睛泛酸，泪水猛地坠下砸在灯侠弓起的背上，他掐青了绿灯的腰，抽噎着冲撞直到发泄出所有的一切。他听到绿灯夹杂叹息的断续的喘息，“为了什么。”  
哈罗德茫然的哽咽着发出泣音，他将彼端的耀星按在身下，退出时所见满身痕迹却再无激动的情绪。权戒向他保证过绿灯已无害，而他只想像以往一样蜷缩起来，向任何人寻求温暖与庇护。  
权戒者抱住自己的膝盖，告诉绿灯侠他所知的毁灭。

在他松懈的时候，在权戒尖叫的警告中，绿光自地下涌出，击碎了哈罗德的造物，灯戒的光辉缠上他佩戴权戒的手，所有的挣扎被截断在另一种光芒下，绿灯侠换了持戒的手，制服覆盖伤痕，重新站了起来。  
哈尔站在哈罗德面前，神色沉郁但并无恨意，他用哈罗德最讨厌最向往的语调回答他的惨嚎，毫无畏惧又理所应当。  
“我会战胜他。”


End file.
